everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AFLPingu29/Smooth 91.5 29 January 2019 Aircheck
Irene Cara - Fame (1980) *Crowded House - Weather with You (1992) *George Michael - Careless Whisper (1984) *Bruno Mars - Treasure (2013) *Lisa Stansfield - All Around the World (1989) *Climie Fisher - Love Changes (Everything) (1987) *Lady Antebellum - Need You Now (2009) *Wet Wet Wet - Sweet Surrender (1989) *Ronan Keating - Life Is a Rollercoaster (2000) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Spinners - Working My Way Back to You (1979) *Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) (1990) *Steve Winwood - Valerie (1982) *Alicia Keys - Empire State of Mine (Part II) (2010) *Lionel Richie - All Night Long (All Night) (1983) *Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough (1967) *Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games (with My Heart) (1996) *Lady Gaga - Always Remember Us This Way (2018) *Womack & Womack - Teardrops (1988) *Alison Moyet - All Cried Out (1984) *Oivia Newton-John - Hopelessly Devoted to You (1978) *George Harrison - Got My Mind Set on You (1987) *Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (1978) *Stevie Wonder - I Just Call to Say I Love You (1984) *Adele - One and Only (2011) *Huey Lewis and the News - Do You Believe in Love (1982) *Robbie Williams - Feel (2002) *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days (1984) *Billy Joel - The River of Dreams (1993) *Keith Urban - Your Everything (2000) *Simply Red - Stars (1991) *Maxi Priest - Close to You (1990 *Hall & Oates - Kiss on My List (1980) *Janet Jackson - Together Again (1997) *Bob Marley & The Wailers - Buffalo Soldier (1983) *Ed Sheeran - Photograph (2015) *George McCrae - Rock Your Baby (1974) *Dolly Parton - Jolene (1973) *Amy Winehouse - Back to Black (2007) *Toto - Africa (1982) *Lauren Daigle - You Say (2018) *The Emotions - Best of My Love (1977) *Annie Lennox - Walking on Broken Glass (1992) *Bruno Mars - Grenade (2010) *Billy Ocean - Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run) (1984) *Andy Gibb - I Just Want to Be Your Everything (1977) *John Legend - All of Me (2013) *The Cranberries - Linger (1993) *Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (1979) *Kool & the Gang - Get Down on It (1981) *Counting Crows ft. Vanessa Carlton - Big Yellow Taxi (2003) *Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me (1993) *Blondie - Heart of Glass (1979) *James Morrison - You Give Me Something (2006) *Eric Carmen - Make Me Lose Control (1988) *The Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited (1982) *Kim Carnes - Bette Davis Eyes (1981) *Des'ree - You Gotta Be (1994) *ABBA - Dancing Queen (1976) *Jermaine Stewart - We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off (1986) *Fleetwood Mac - Gypsty (1982) *John Farnham - A Touch of Paradise (1987) *Lighthouse Family - Ocean Drive (1995) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me (1998) *F. R. David - Words (1982) *Thompson Twins - Hold Me Now (1983) *Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper - Shallow (2018) *Sister Sledge - We Are Family (1979) *Belinda Carlisle - In Too Deep (1996) *Charlie Puth - One Call Away (2015) *The Four Seasons - December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night) (1975) *The Human League - Don't You Want Me (1981) *Paul Young - Everytime You Go Away (1985) *All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *Roxette - Dressed for Success (1988) Category:Blog posts Category:Smooth 91.5 Category:Smoothfm Category:2019